


Алое и черное

by Amaryllis133



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: Последствия Агни Кай для Зуко могли быть куда более существенными.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarlet and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237373) by Vathara. 



> AU к эпизоду 1х02.
> 
> Переведено на ФБ для **fandom Avatar 2016**.

«Я его убью».

Всё еще кипя от гнева, Зуко мерил шагами свою каюту вдоль и поперек — столько-то шагов сюда, столько-то сюда, — огибая кровать, стол, все прочие вещи, тщательно расставленные по местам после того хаоса, что устроил Покоритель Воздуха. Спустя три года плавания на «Вани» он мог ходить по этой комнате с закрытыми глазами.

Что он и делал. Некому было его видеть.

«Я его убью. Я засуну этот бумеранг ему в глотку...»

В ушах еще стоял этот странный вибрирующий звук, с которым странное оружие летело. Не похоже на стрелу. И траектория другая.

«И посох тоже засуну... к чертям трофеи, Аватара в цепях должно хватить».

Он помнил, как карабкался обратно на борт — ледяной ветер с поверхности океана, ледяная сталь под пальцами, ледяное дерево. Это было больно.

Зуко замер на полушаге и глубоко вздохнул, представляя себе своих врагов. Маг Воздуха — мелкий, тощий, поразительно молодой, призывающий существо, подобных которому не видели десятки лет. Маг Воды — ненамного выше и старше, от ее рук веяло зимним холодом. И высокий подросток — скорее всего, ее брат, кинувшийся тогда к кораблю; насыщенный запах сажи и жира на лице, шорох меха.

Маги опасны. Аватар — вне всякого сомнения; тогда, на палубе, будто сам мир вокруг содрогнулся, и волны, и тюлени, и лед — всё пульсировало высвобожденной силой. Но мальчик из Племени Воды... Зуко вдохнул и выдохнул — струйкой пламени.

Знакомый стук.

— Не помешаю, принц Зуко?

Дядя. Один. Зуко расслабил плечи; гнев истаял, оставив только усталость и страх.

— Нет.

Айро шагнул за порог, прикрыв за собой дверь с тихим скрипом.

— Что случилось?

В коридоре никого, дверь закрыта. Зуко всё еще колебался.

— Он знает. Тот парень из Южного Племени Воды.

— Я в этом не уверен, — задумчиво сказал Айро.

— Не может не знать! Все видели эту проклятую летающую кость...

— Они видели незнакомое оружие, которое сперва, казалось, промахнулось, — твердо сказал Айро. — Я видел удивление тех, кто раньше не встречался с Племенем Воды в бою. И оно прилетело с левой стороны. Никто не подумает дурного.

Он вздохнул.

— Ну же, Зуко. Если кто-то что-то заподозрит, мы об этом узнаем. Поверь мне.

Зуко неохотно открыл глаза — пусть это ничего не меняло.

Дядя — невысокое пламя перед ним, оружие и одежда, казалось, сами отсвечивали багровым светом во тьме. Языки пламени давали знание о расположении в пространстве и силе; диапазон звуков давал понимание формы, расстояния, плотности. Запах дополнял общую картину; сейчас воздух перед ним был согрет угольным дымом, оружейной смазкой и жасминовым чаем.

Так было всегда. После Агни Кай. После лихорадки. Маги Огня не могли жить без солнечного света, а он...

— Иногда я волнуюсь за тебя, племянник, — тихо сказал Айро. — Человек не должен жить во лжи. В этом нет ничего хорошего.

Зуко замер на месте, напрягся.

— Я не опозорю своего отца.

— Нет, — Айро качнул головой. — Нет, конечно же, нет.

Нет. Никогда. И только не сейчас, когда он уже близко... когда рядом Аватар. Наконец-то.

«Что, если я не справлюсь? Что, если зрячий маг сможет оценить ситуацию лучше — как с этим бумерангом, — а я не смогу? Не справлюсь?»

Нужно справиться. Нельзя опозорить отца, только не снова.

«Если бы команда знала, меня могли бы подстраховать...»

И сдать Азуле, как только она приблизится на расстояние усмешки. Он знал свою сестру.

— Они всё равно никогда не поймут.

— Хм-м, — Айро задумчиво поглаживал бороду.

— Что? — с подозрением.

— Нет-нет, ничего.

Разумеется, это что-то значило. Немного терпения, сказал себе Зуко.

— Я просто обдумывал, как заманить лейтенанта Джи на еще одну партию в пай-шо.

Видимо, лейтенант, он же исполняющий обязанности капитана, достаточно умен, чтобы не лишиться месячного оклада за дружеской игрой. По крайней мере, во второй раз.

— Какое отношение пай-шо имеет к поимке Аватара?

— Я же предупредил, ничего, — возразил Айро. — Впрочем, я размышлял над тем, как упростить для тебя чтение фишек. Сложно изучать стратегию и одновременно следить за ситуацией на доске, не касаясь ее руками. Может быть, если взять фишки из разных наборов, пусть это и вопреки традициям...

Зуко закрыл лицо рукой, не веря своим ушам.

— Мы плывем на север за Аватаром, а ты хочешь, чтобы я играл в пай-шо? Чтобы однажды все поняли, что я не смотрю на символы?

— Нам всё равно потребуется время на ремонт, и придется выслеживать его снова, — рассудительно сказал Айро. — А тренировки без перерыва — вовсе не мудро. Мышление теряет остроту, тело изматывается, да и все мы промерзли до костей, — он усмехнулся. — И я уверен, что смогу, постаравшись, очень удачно потерять пару фишек.

— Пай-шо? Серьезно?

— Это больше чем игра, принц Зуко, — серьезно сказал Айро. — Она учит терпению и продумыванию своих действий, а еще — как опасно действовать слепо.

Зуко напрягся.

— Племянник, — ласково, — если ты ищешь подвоха в невинных словах, однажды ты не сможешь доверять самому себе.

— Я не могу, — выдохнул Зуко. — Не могу, дядя, я должен это сделать...

И оказался в объятиях Айро.

Зуко замер. Но Айро не отпускал его, и наконец Зуко потянулся к нему рукой — плоть, кости, колючая бородка. Тепло, надежность; реальность. После наступления слепоты ни один человек не казался ему настолько реальным. Как могут голоса без лиц быть настоящими? А дать им лица — значит, выдать себя полностью...

— Однажды, — спокойно сказал Айро, — мы найдем тех, кому ты сможешь доверять.

Он неохотно отпустил Зуко.

— И тогда, принц Зуко — где бы ты ни был, ты будешь дома.

Зуко слушал его удаляющиеся шаги. Стиснул кулаки, когда дверь закрылась.

«Мой дом — столица».

И наконец-то у него появился шанс увидеть... вернуться домой. Если он справится.

Касаясь пальцами карты мира, он принялся обдумывать следующий ход.


End file.
